


Wormhole

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Orgasm, Ero Guro, Gross, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Parasites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Prolapse, Purple Prose, Ruined Holes, Self-Indulgent, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Teratophilia, True Love, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Weirdness, Wetting, Worms, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Leon commands Wesker to have fun with his newly acquired parasite.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Uroboros, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 111





	Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> A request on discord.  
> Wesker and Leon are married in this. Also Leon's the dom.  
> Don't question it, lol.

A loud buzzing had Leon reach for his smartphone.

A text from Wesker read : Meet me in the hangar. ♥

What could he want this time?

With a shrug, Leon got up, not even caring to change out of his baggy, ratty t-shirt and boxers which served as a sorry excuse for pyjamas. They were comfy. It's all that mattered.

Barefoot, he walked to the hangar. A few passcodes and a retina scan later, he was in.

And there he was greeted by the sight of his dear husband, shirtless, his perfect body crawling with black, worming tentacles.

Leon had seen the Uroboros parasites before. After all, the project had long been in the works.

He hadn't expected Wesker to test it on himself, but he wasn't surprised about it either. He knew full well that he had married a rather enthusiastic scientist.

"Do you want to have some fun, darling?" Wesker asked, smiling as he showcased the slimy appendages extending from his arms.

No greetings. No 'hello, my love, how was your day?'

No, it was straight to the fucking.

Leon could hardly believe the nerve.

"Are you for real? I've had enough with having the Plaga parasite up my ass. I don't want to be shitting worms all week." he snapped, eyeing the undulating mass of tendrils covering his dear husband.

What a spectacle, both revolting and arousing. No matter what his beloved might turn into, he would always be hot.

It didn't mean that Leon wanted any part in this. They had a deal. He would never be a test subject, neither would their daughter.

"What do you suggest then?" inquired Wesker with a sly smile.

He wanted to play. He didn't care how. He just needed it.

Badly.

His viral blood screamed for release. The parasite yearned for stimulation, wanting nothing more than to spread.

Leon would have none of it.

But he did have an idea in mind.

He smirked, walking over to the stacked wooden boxes in the hangar and sitting there with nonchalance.

"Give me a good show and I might forgive you for showing up like this. Bring yourself to completion. No hands."

Devious boy, Wesker thought, smirking back at his lover.

He deplored not being able to have fun with his darling, but he would do anything to please him.

Wasting no time, he peeled his leather pants off, what remained of them, at least, and kicked his boots aside.

His erection bounced, leaking clear precome, begging to be touched. He knew a few strokes would easily finish him off. Especially as he gazed upon the wonderful display of his husband now lazily stroking his own shaft before him.

Such a handsome man.

But there would be no fun in ending it this soon.

Wesker instead opted to ignore his aching length entirely to play with his ass instead. After all, this was where his true pleasure lied.

Eager for a warm, wet hole, the Uroboros tentacles quickly buried themselves deep within him. Spreading his anus as wide as it would stretch, which was already quite impressive. They opened it good.

Leon licked his lips, relishing the sight of his well-cunted lover. He really had an amazing ass. Sloppy and delicious looking. Even now, parasited by black, oozing worms, it was a sight to behold. A doughy ring of lax muscle, teased open. Already his guts could be seen peeking around the edges.

The more the worms played, the more Wesker's prolapse descended. A soft pink and wrinkled thing at first, but quickly it inflated with desire, red and veiny, round and plump.

God, what Leon wouldn't give to be sucking on that right now. But he really didn't want to be dealing with Uroboros.

As a new area was exposed, the parasites overtook it within and without. A mess of flesh and tentacles. Like a grotesque sea anemone, palpitating with desire.

Wesker sighed in pleasure. He barely needed to push to get his rectum out. Uroboros pulled it out for him and it felt amazing.

He willed the worms to jerk his exposed innards off. The mass glided and wriggled over the thick flesh, sending shivers of pure bliss all over his body.

What a shame it would be when he'd ultimately heal from the infestation. Extra appendages sure were handy. Those slimy feelers all over him, teasing his erect nipples, so receptive to pleasure.

He dared let them over his dick, but he made sure to let one of the meatier worms squirm its way deep within his meatus, preventing ejaculation.

The parasite reached deep, eager to bottom out within spaces unexplored.

Soon Wesker felt it within his bladder, delving ever deeper, coiling inside until its mass bloated his abdomen.

There it moved and teased, stretching his pisshole, fucking it with a vigour he seldom experienced.

A dry orgasm rocked him and he quivered, legs buckling under the intensity. He couldn't even see straight anymore.

Before he knew it, he found himself on all fours upon the floor. His dick throbbing, his balls aching, yet unable to relieve the pressure building within.

It felt so good his brain was seizing up.

Leon nearly peaked at the sight of his beloved losing it.

A god brought down to his knees by sheer pleasure.

He had to stop masturbating.

Jumping to his feet, he walked around Wesker, careful not to get too close lest he'd have a parasite problem too.

"Look at you. Can't even stand up anymore." Leon tsked him, shaking his head with a sympathetic smile, "I hope that you learn your lesson about infecting yourself with all sorts of experimental strains. But something tells me it'll only encourage you to mess around more."

Wesker couldn't even reply, panting like a heated dog, his drooling tongue out, nearly lapping the floor.

He barely even heard his darling's words, his mind overtaken, whiting out.

He was helpless, left without any strength nor will.

Crawling at his husband's feet, infested by worms, it was as if he had become one himself.

His lover gloating above him only made him feel hotter. He couldn't do anything but come. Uroboros had full control.

His dick was stuffed, fucked by now three excited tentacles stretching his canal.

It was too much, but he couldn't do anything about it. His guts outside of his ass, swollen and angry. The feelers ruining his overstretched rectum, wagging like a red tail between tensed, muscular buttocks, dripping with sweat. He was a carnal display of debauchery for all the world to see.

And, right now, his whole world was Leon. Just the way it should always be.

The young man smiled, immortalizing this stupendous moment with a few clicks on his smartphone. He knew Wesker would love to see this once he recovered.

But, right now, he failed to even notice he was being filmed. The tentacles were under his skin, touching him where no one ever could. So deeply. So intimately.

His ass now so full his stomach was distended and squirming as if he were overdue pregnant with a brood of lively worms. They were everywhere. All over his body. Occupying his insides. Spaces that should never be touched.

He was little more than a writing black mass now. Stuck in a cocoon of pure pleasure. Barely able to moan as he was getting throatfucked into oblivion, on the verge of passing out.

He was so full on both ends, tentacles entering and exiting. Those in his mouth were coming out of his ass and vice-versa. He was impaled, spitroasted, turned into a parasite whore.

Leon could no longer see the action very well, it was just a monstrous mess. His husband lost in a throng of slimy worms.

But, judging from the sounds, he could tell his one and only was having a good time in there.

Now so pent up, he finished on the writhing pile. Strips of gooey white upon black.

Whether by coincidence or connection, Wesker reached his climax too, finally allowed to ejaculate as the tentacles left his dick. His urethra, oversized and gaping, opened all the way to his bladder, let out an impressive gush of semen before it overflowed with piss.

His ass came as well. So much of his prolapse was out that even his sigmoid showed.

Oh what a marvel to behold.

Leon sighed, relieved and also awed.

He knew it would be a while before Wesker went back to normal.

It was late, he was tired.

He would leave him to his own devices for now.

"Listen, love, I'll check back on you in a bit. I know you. You're far from done fucking yourself stupid. I don't want you trailing worms all over the place, so be a good dog and stay here, alright? Love you." Leon cooed, throwing a smooch his husband's way.

He was right, already the tentacles were working Wesker towards new heights of otherworldly pleasure.

Thus Leon bid him good night.


End file.
